gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmore Island
This is a sequel of Survivor Gumball Island. (my version is so much better) Transcript Jasper: Welcome to Camp Elmortriania, but we title it Camp Elmore. We have 20 optimistic contestants, who hunger for triumph. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am your host for the top-class show... ELMORE ISLAND! (Scene changes to Team Legendary's base.) Jasper: Well we venture to Legendary's base; the team. We look into the fiery eyes that they are determined to tango to their opponents. Well we look at the leader of this team, Mabel. Mabel: Hi (in a giggly, ditzy voice while slowly smiling at the camera) (In confession) Mabel: Our team and I are going to win, as I am persistent of this team. With my leadership, since I can handle leading groups, they will eat their words with plastic cutlery. (whispers) Except Cobby my boyfriend, and Martha my bestie. But I love them. (out) Jasper: And the co-leaders are Beckie and Purriana! Beckie and Purriana: (in unison) Hi! (In confession) Purriana: I have tons of self-esteem for the outcome of this battle! Me, my BFFs and my Boyfriend, Andy will succeed! (out) (In confession) Beckie: I know in my bones that we will win!! Just (sigh) sad that I am seperated against my Darwin.. (out) Purriana: (addressing to Mabel and Beckie) Guys, can we start an alliance? Beckie: Sure, you know BFFS FOREVER!! �� Mabel: (uncertain) Ehh, ok.. (In confession) Mabel: I know that I will succeed, but I want my friend, especially my quad sister with me. (Out) Jasper: And now, our top helper and helper, Eli and Gumball! Eli: Sup? Gumball: Hi! (in confession) Gumball: Well, I wanted to be leader this time too, but to be honest. Mabel would be it, coz she knows better what she's doing than me. (out) (in Confession) Eli: Well, I have lived in Africa for 14 years, so, I think we gon' do it. (out) Jasper: and last, but not least, Rayona, Hot Dog,Cobby Jr. Andy and Monica! Hot Dog: Duuuuuuuuh...what shall we do again? Monica: ( randomly laughs ) Andy and Cobby Jr.: ( facepalm ) ( in confession ) Andy: i dont Know it was pretty smart that have Hot Dog in our team, why could we have Sullvan instead? ( out ) ( in confession ) Hot Dog: (acts like Patrick Star) Duuuuuuuuhhh..... (thinks of a cow) (out) ( in Confession ) Cobby Jr.: i want to My team to Win, but at the same time, i want to be With Anais. ( out ) ( in Confession ) Rayona: ok, one question. WHY DID HE CHOOSE MONICA AND HOT DOG IN OUR TEAM?! I don't hate them! It's just..AURGH! ( out ) ( in confession ) Monica: APPLES!! (out) Rayona: Hey, Cobby Jr? Can we start an alliance? I really can't be with Monica and Hot Dog. Cobby Jr.: Sure! We will need more people though. ..and i think that Monica is way louder than Hot Dog. Andy: I'll join Eli: Me too! Rayona: Yay (happily) So, see you at the challenge. Andy: Yeah... (in confession) Eli: I'm glad of the alliance because I LOVE Rayona but I'm afraid It will impact our relationship.. (out) (in confession) Purriana: My boyfriend is on another alliance!!! I can smell the conflict. (out) Jasper: We put aside Purriana's and Eli's love issues, and observe how the other team is coping. The leader of Team Scorpion is Cobby! Cobby: Hi! (In confession) Cobby: I get a chance to lead! But, aw come on! Mabs is in here! We're kinda together much. (out) Jasper: And the team's co-leader, Martha! Martha: (waves merely) Hi... Whatevs. (in confession) Martha: Who am I kiddin? It's awesome to be (coughs) co- (coughs) leader! But why does Cobby must be the leader! I'm older and... Yeah. He's a way better leader than me. But I can't complain. I'm the (thrill) co- (thrill ends) leader! As a co-leader I... I... I'll do something! (out) Jasper: And our assistant co-leader.. Caroline!! Caroline: Hi :-) I am like so excited. (in confession) Caroline: I hope we will win!! (out) Jasper: And our helpers, Sullvan and Darwin Darwin: Hello! (cute face) Sullvan: .....Okk??... (in confession) Darwin: This is the third time I'm on a Reality TV show, but I don't trust Conny. I think he is the Miss Simian of this show. (out) (in confession) Sullvan: I think I accidentally signed this with my other papers. But, who knows? I'll use the money to get me an apartment!! Go, Team Scorpion! (out) Jasper: And last but not least, Conny, Remy, Anais, Audrey and Lilly!! Conny: Sup? Remy: Hey! Lilly and Anais: (giggle in unison) Audrey: Hello :-) (in confession) Conny: Will I betray someone? Maybe... (out) (in confession) Audrey: I know that we will win, so I will be casual about this.... (fast talking) Ok, I can't. THE TENSION IS GON' KILL ME! (out) (in confession) Anais: What should I do? I want to win with Lilly, but also with my boo! Should I betray and be with Cobby Jr? Or should I stay and be with Lilly? Grrr!!! (out) (in confession) Lilly: (giggly voice) I know all about Anais' climax and she will chose me!! (montonous) Right?? (out) Jasper: now, you have meet the team, lets go to Team Legendary's Camp, shall we? ( later, at Team Legendary's Camp Site ) Jasper: ok, first thing your team shall do, is build your own Camp. Team Legendary: WHAT?! Jasper: good job With that! ( goes to Team Scorpion ) Gumball: so, we shall build our own CAMP?! Mabel: maybe, if we all do team work, we will make it! ( at Team Scorpion ) Cobby: Well Caroline, since we have already set up our campsite, wanna make an alliance Caroline: I'd love to, lil bro. Anais: What 'bout me? We can be the brains team! Cobby: Well, if you insist! Lilly: Can I join? I am Anais' best friend Caroline: Sure! The more the merrier! Anais: Wait.. Shouldn't Martha be joinin' us? Cobby: No, she is Horrible at Survivor Skills. Remember dat time that we went on a Friends n' Family Campin? Y'know, the one that when you, Lilly and Cobby Jr were excessively poking that beehive? Anais: Ah.. (in confession) Cobby: No offense Martha, but you are horrible at Survivor Skills.. Last time when we went campin', we were setting up the base, and then she tried opening the tent, but she broke it and only God knows how she was wearing it in a VERY uncomfortable position... (out) Darwin: Hey, Sullvan! Sullvan: (casual) Ugh.....Hey. Darwin: Wanna form an alliance? ? Sullvan: Well, since I have nothing to do... (happy...kind of) And I like you more that Gumball.. (that slight happiness moment ends) Sure, why not. Audrey: I'll join!! Darwin: So three.. (The three look at Remy, and they emerge towards him) Audrey: Remy, would you like to be in our alliance? Remy: I guess so.. (in confession) Remy: I can survive this jungle, but as much as I like helping people, Yeh so, I joined the team..(to himself)even though they are stupid idiots, and betraying is my specialty, wait, im terrible at betraying (out) (in confession) Sullvan: Nothing will stop me succeeding and getting that a million bucks!! Maybe I should betray them... (out) (In another confessional) Remy: Stupid! Stupid! (Out) (Scene changes to a forest. The Teams sit paralell to eachother. Jasper enters) Jasper: Ok, before we start the challenge, if you have gems you have to put them in the box next to me. Everyone: *gasps* (In confessional) Purriana: Not gonna lie, me and Mabel are NOTHING without our gems. Mabel has this nice leader thing, and she's more agile and faster than me. The only thing I'm better at is... Well, singing and flexibility. Ugghhh, why does Mabel have to be the centre of attention. :( (Out) (Every gem has been collected.) Jasper: Ok, guys this is your task. In this forest there are 10 boxes scattered around which has a number 1-10. The leaders, Mabel and Cobby have to get the box that is marked 1, the co-leaders have to get 2, if you're 7th on the list you get Box 7, and so on. And that's not it! The boxes have something in it which mean points. So, if you get a diamond in a box, you get a point! If you get an angry and dangerous squirrel, you LOSE a point, and parts of your face. If there's nothing in a box, well.. you get nothing. If you DO find one, find me on this hill and put it on your side. If your a Legend, put it on the Left. If you're a Scorpion, put on the right. So, three have diamonds, three have squirrels, and three have nothing. The winning team gets to stay in the mansion up there (Points at fancy mansion on top of the hil) Everyone: Oooh! (In confessional) Audrey: So we worked are butts of to build two camps for nothing? UGGH. Typical evil host stereotype. (Out) Jasper: So lets sta... Anais: I have a question Jasper: Uggh, yes? Anais: What is in the last box, because you listed 9 of 'em. Also, how do the squirrels have oxygen? Jasper: First, they're really small, and there are tiny holes at the top of the box. And, get ready. In one box there is a golden envelope with a letter inside which is a clue to where an Immunity Statue would be, which prevents you from getting voted off. There are 7 on the island, which are purple and look like moi. And there are 4 'Farewell Statues' two red one and two blue ones, which looks like an arrowhead on a diamond. So, if you have a red one, you can get someone out immediately on your team. If a red one has an arrow pointing to the LEFT, it ONLY WORKS IF YOU ARE ON LOSING TEAM. If it points to the RIGHT, it only works on the winning team. The blue one is when you can vote someone out immediately on the OTHER team. Works on any team. Oh, and if someone does use it, the victim is the only one out. Got it? Anais: (sighs) Yes... (In confessional) Anais: I'm kinda still super worried about the squirrels tho.. (Out) Jasper: Right, I think I've been talking too much. Martha: Ya' think? Jasper: Ok guys, 3... 2... 1... GOO! (Everyone runs, trampling over Hot Dog.) (In confessional) Hot Dog: (Covered in footprints) The shoes made my butt go sad. :( (gets distracted) MMM, COOKIES! (runs out of camera) (No-one sees him but shouts) It has a weird smell. (Hear munching then spitting) EWWWW! NOT COOKIEESSSS (Out) Mabel: (sees part of a box and a 1) Yesss! (Removes the box but it's 10) GRR! Monica: (Takes box off Mabel) Oooh! Shiny box with tyeen! Lilly: (frantically looking for box 10) Where is it!!!! (Sees Monica with the box and goes to her) HaI, Monica! Can I have the box? Monica: Oh Sure! (Monica gives the box to Lilly, while Rayona looks at her with a shocked and disgusted face) Monica: (looks back at Rayona) Whaat? It was a nice thing to do! (In confessional) Rayona: It was a NICE thing to do? Bah! Monica: (her knocking outside the confession booth) BUT IT REALLY WAS! (Out) Lilly: (chuckles to herself whilst holding the box) Sucker... (Meanwhile) Sullvan: (sees Gumball and has an idea.) OMG! NUMBER 5! UP IN THAT VERY VERY TALL TREE!! ���� Gumball: WHAAAAAAATTT!?!?!??! (climbs up the tree very quickly but finds nothing) Where is it? Sullvan: (cracks up) IT WAS BEHIND THE TREE! (gets box number 5 then leaves) Gumball: Haw, haw. (sarcastic laughing) Now can you get me down? Sullvan: NOPE! Gumball: Uggh, Well I'm stuck.. (Meanwhile) Martha: Two... Two (snaps fingers) Oh, is that the one with the the half a taco moustache? (Sees number 2 in the mud) That's the one! (Gets it then sees Purriana) Ye'? Purriana: Heeyyyyy! Well, I saw No.2, but then it was dirty, so can I have it? Martha: No, and it's ain't clean. It's still covered in mud. Purriana: Ehh, you licked it all thinking it was... (sighs) taco minced meat. (In confessional) Martha: Wait, we're on an island, aren't we supposed to get dirty. An' it's still dirty, it's covered in my saliva (out) Martha: Huh... But you're not gettin' it! Gumball: (shouting from the top of the tall tree) GIVE THE BOX TO PURRIANA OR WE'RE BREAKING UP!! Martha: NO! (Gives the box to Purriana then runs away) Purriana: Hahaha! Thanks Gumball! Gumball: You're welcome, Purr! Hey, do me a solid and get me down. I'm.... stuck. Purriana: (whilst running away and holding box number 2) Sorry, too busy winning. And DONT call me Purrrrrrrr.......... (Voice drowns out) Gumball: Aww, man! (sees a purple statue) Oooo! Jasper: (On megaphone) Team Legendary are in the lead with 5, Team Scorpion have 2, 2, but that doesn't mean anything! Remy: UGGH! (Kicks something out of anger) OUCH (Looks down and sees box number 7. YESS! (Meanwhile) Cobby: (Sees box number 1) YESS (Runs to it but bumps into Mabel) Mabel: Oww. Oh, hey Cobby, you take it. Cobby: No, you take it. Mabel: No, you take it. Cobby: No, you take it. Mabel: No, you take it. Beckie: (Sees Mabel and Cobby talking) Oh, for the love of.. (Goes near them) I'LL take it. (picks up Box.) Now you go to the top of the hill. (Mabel goes to Jasper) Cobby: (sighs) Bye, Mabel Beckie: What the what.... (In confessional) Beckie: I love the girl but, (sighs) She'll needs to know that this is Survivor, and they're on different teams. It's not that I don't want them to date, but.. They can do that when this is over. (Out) Jasper: (On megaphone and using binoculars) And finally, we see Mabel holding Number 1, and Eli holding Number 4. And those are the LAST numbers. ATTENTION, IF YOU'RE IN THE FOREST COME UP THE HILL NOW! EVERY BOX HAS BEEN FOUND. I REPEAT COME UP THE FOREST (Everyone in the forest was disappointed and exits the forest apart from Gumball who was still stuck in the tree.) Gumball: Hello... (Shouts) Anyone? (Meanwhile :p) Jasper: Ok, guys. Lets see the boxes. Team Scorpion only have 3 which are: 5, 7 and 10. Whilst Team Legendary are winning with 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, and 9. Purriana: Yuss! (High-fives Beckie) Jasper: However, Purr... Purriana: Don't call me that. Jasper: Ok... But, still it won't make a difference. Team Scorpion can Still have more than you. Ok, BTW, Mabel and Cobby, since you're the leaders, here are the keys to the boxes. (Jasper gives the leaders the keys.) Jasper: Ok, Mabel, because you have the most boxes, you can open yours first. (Mabel opens Box Numbe and finds a scary squirrel that's black and red eyes) Squirrel: (growls) Mabel: Uh oh. (The squirrel barks and chases Mabel, who drops the key) Mabel: AAAAARGGHHH (runs away) (in confessional) Mabel: (has squirrel scratch marks on her face) Not cool. (Out) Jasper: Umm.. Well, Team Legendary has -1 point(s) Anyway, Cobby, open yours! (Cobby opens his and screams but nothing was there) Cobby: Huh? (Looks underand sees a golden envelope) YUSSS!! Jasper: Cobby, you can do the honours. Cobby: (opens the envelope and reads it) Wow, this is really fancy writing. Um, This is the clue to find the thing, it's behind the the house for the bugs that sting. The house is near the sandy place, just next to 'Foliage Grace'. Umm. (In confessional) Cobby: i think I'm supposed to read between the lines, but sorry it's difficult to solve. And that's coming from me. (Out) Jasper: Well, sorry that's no points, but at least you have a clue to an Immunity Statue! Mabel, open number 2! (Mabel appears with teared clothes.) Remy: (scoffs) Guess you're not so strong without your gem. (mocking voice) Afwaid of a wittle ol' squiwwel? Mabel: Shut up! It's like they're on steroids! Kay, give me the key! (Mabel opens the box and finds ANOTHER squirrel) Mabel: No no no... (Squirrel chases her.) AARGHHH (Runs away) Jasper: Woah, hoah ho!!! This is not Team Legendary's day! -2 point(s) Team Legendary: UGGH!! Jasper: Cobby, open box 7! (Cobby opens it and finds a diamond!) Cobby: YESS!! Jasper: Ok! Team Scorpion have 1 point(s) Cobby Jr.: WHAAAT! (In confessional) Cobby: Something smells fishy on that team... Oh, wait it's Darwin. (Out) Jasper: Mabel, Open box number 3. Mabel: No.. Wayy. Jasper: Ok, I guess Team Scorpion win by defau... Mabel: OK FINE!! (open box number 3 and find nothing.) Well, it's better then a squirrel. Jasper: Team Legendary still have 2 point(s). Cobby, open your final box, Number 10. (Cobby opens Number 10, and has nothing) Jasper: Ok, the final score Team Scorpion has is 1 point. Mabel, open the rest. (Mabel opens Number 4 and gets a diamond.) Mabel: YESS!! Jasper: Team Legendary, have -1 point(s). Mabel open Number 6. (Mabel opens Number 6 and gets nothing) Jasper: Team Legendary still have -1 point(s) Mabel open Number 8. (Mabel opens Number 8 and gets a diamond. Jasper: Team Legendary have 0 point(s) If the next one is a diamond, it will be sudden death. Mabel open Number 9. (Mabel opens Number 9 in slow motion and gets a squirrel) Mabel: AAAARGH NOO! (Runs away) Jasper: Well, Team Scorpion has beaten Team Legendary with 2 points so Team Scorpion win Immunity! Team Scorpion: WOO HOO! (In confessional) Lilly: Phew, I thought I'll be voted off. (Out) Jasper: Team Legendary i'll see you at Tribal Council. (5 MINUTES BEFORE TRIBAL COUNCIL) (Rayona, Eli, Andy and Cobby Jr. confer) Rayona: So, we're voting off Monica? Eli and Cobby Jr.: Aye. Rayona: Andy, why didn't you say 'Aye'? Andy: Monica's just a confused girl, give her a chance! Eli: She's a hazard to our team! Andy: Yeah, but. Rayona: (interrupts) Andy... please Andy: Uggh, fine. (In confessional) Andy: I'm gonna feel so guilty... (Out) Cobby Jr.: We need more people. 4 will be a minority. Andy: I guess I'll ask Purriana. Cobby Jr.: Good. We'll ask Gumball. (Meanwhile, Mabel, Beckie and Purriana are talking. Andy enters.) Andy: Hey, Purr! Purriana: Andy (she kisses him on the cheek) Andy: Can I talk to you in private? Beckie and Mabel: Ooooh! Purriana: Shut up! Kay! (Andy and Purriana talk) Andy: So will you vote her off Purriana: No! Andy: But why? Purriana: You should pity for her. Even if she did ruin our chance. Andy: She's a menace! Not in a rude way. Purriana: Sorry. Our alliance is voting for Hot Dog. Andy: What? He isn't as loud as Monica. And he's actually smart in certain aspects. Puhlease!!! (Puppy-dog eyes) Purriana: (thinks to himself) Huh, it's less cuter on a puppy but I'll do it (talks with her mouth) Fine, I'll convince Mabel an' Beckie. Andy: (hugs her and jumps up and down) THANK YOU! THANK YOU. (Hot Dog eavesdrops and gasps) (In confessional) Hot Dog: There taking out my girlfriend out! Monica! Well, we're not really dating but we did stuff together.. (Flashback of them doing dumb stuff, even licking a toilet seat.) Hot Dog: Good times... (Out) (Rayona goes to Andy) Rayona: We couldn't find Gumball, but have you tried convincing the 3? Andy: Yeah... Jasper: (on megaphone) Team Legendary, go to Tribal Council. (TRIBAL COUNCIL) Jasper: Ok, guys we can't start as there is only 9 of you. Beckie: Yeah, I think Gumball's the missing one. Jasper: Well, does any know where he is? (Gumball appears with a tall tree branch in his shirt, a black eye, body covered in mud, shredded clothes, bird feet marks and one shoe, ripped) Team Legendary: Oooh! Gumball: UGGH, START THE STUPID THING JASPER (Hyperventilates) Jasper: Ok, well Mabel, before we start, you are the leader, so you have an advantage. The advantage is that you can choose one person who can be safe from elimination. You can choose yourself if you want. Mabel: Umm, Gumball, cus' e' looks like he suffered. Gumball: (pants) Tha.. tha.. Thanks.. May... Mabel: Yeah, Yeah no problem. (Whispers to Gumball) Vote off Monica Gumball: Whatev... You. U.. Oka... Im'a drop now. (Falls on the floor, fainted) Monica: (Gasps) (In confessional) Monica: So it was Mabel's idea! Me and Hot Dog will vote off Mabel, cause that will totally make her left.... And was I angry at again? Where am I? (Out) Jasper: Ok, I've given you golden lanterns (the colour of your logo and buffs) with your name engraved on them. Why? Because if you're safe from elimination, your lantern will be lit up by my lighter. Also, In the treasure chest, there are nine treats also as a reward for not being eliminated. It changes every day for the losing teams, it's like a routine. Today's treat is (he opens the chest and glazed donuts appears) donuts! So lets start the voting! (Everyone has voted.) Jasper: So lets start! There were 8 people that did not get any votes. And they were. Gumball, of course (Jasper lights Gumball's lantern and gives him a donut.) Jasper: And the other 7 people, Beckie, Purriana, Eli, Cobby Jr, Hot Dog, Andy and Rayona! (Jasper lights the people listed belows lantern and gives them donuts) Jasper: So the people that had votes are Mabel... And Monica... (insert intensified dramatic music here) Jasper: The first person voted out of Elmore Island with 8 votes, and 20th place... Is Monica Hot Dog: NOOOO!!!! (cries) Jasper: (lights up Mabel's lantern and gives her a donut.) Mabel sit down with the rest of your team. Monica: It's for the best, Hot Dog. Let's kiss as good luck. (They run in slow motion and kiss and everyone is weirded out.) Gumball: Wait, what? They're not kissing! Monica's head is in Hot Dog's mouth, and she's kissing his tonsils! (Camera zooms into Hot Dog's and Monica's 'kiss'. Everyone cringes.) Jasper: OKAY KAY KAY! MONICA GO ON THE CATAPULT. (Monica sits on the catapult and flies away.) Monica: Byyyyyye guyyyyyyyyyssssssss............... (Voice drowns away) Jasper: Ok, guys go back to camp. And who's gonna be out next time! Stay tuned! Note (This is aimed at Agentpman1, Gumballfangirl123 and Gumblinasuv, and RC if she's still active) If you wanna help me with this fanfic, make a new episode called: Elmore Island: Episode 2. And one thing, I'll be nice, you can choose which team loses but you CANT say who's eliminated. Okay? RSM out! Category:Elmore Island